Random Naruto Song Fics
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Some song fics I write about the Naruto charactors. Please read and review, and i'll take a suggestion for songs.


disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!

I do not own the song:Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
you felt so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

_Itachi was never really stable with his life. Ever since he became the ANBU captin he had so much stress. Which was understandable becuase he was only thirteen, but he was so depressed and felt that no one cared for him. Basicly everyone expecially father was so strict with him. He felt unapreaciated. And after Shisui died and he got blamed for it it was just overwelming for him._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

_I believe that all the time Itachi was afraid to mess up. Aftraid to make bad grades and not do better than his best or he would disapoint father. And thats something niether of us wanted to do. Father was really strict with us._

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

_I remember he messed up this once and father just exploded. He just sat there and took insult after insult and father just got madder and madder. I don't even remember what it was, but it was this stupid thing really. I really don't think father saw him or me as really his sons but as property of pride. Something he could show off to others. And we had to deal with it._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

_Father was always so hard on him. Me too, he would always compair me to Itachi. I used to think it was so I could get as good as him, but my father really wanted Itachi to feel weak by compairing me to him. Father really was cunning but it made both me and brother insicure inside._

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing!**

_Then the night came were all the pent up emotions that Itachi kept inside for all those years of torment finally came out. I was really little but Itachi used to talk to me and tell me not to let fathers words effect me the way it did him sometimes and try to ingore him becuase he doesn't understand how it makes up feel. He got really upset. He would cry when he thought no one was listening. But once Itachi eroupted he killed everyone. Now I truely understand why Itachi was so upset all the time and I cry, myself now._

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

_I didn't trust anyone for the longest time. I couldn't. After Itachi ran away, he did offer me to go with him, but I was afraid. I told him and he said to stay in Konoha. I feel bad about not going with him. I was truely alone. With out a family or friend. And I don't like it._

**Because of you  
Because of you**

**It's all becuase of Itachi. Becuase of Brother. He was my family and my best friend. So, even though I respect and cherish him above all else. It's my goal, to kill him.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

(end of song fic)

I hope yall liked this it's my first song fic. so plz review and i'll make some more song fics. if yall liked this.

Taij


End file.
